Golden Darkness
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: a Chibi Senshi Adventure: The Chibi Senshi are transported to a Universe at war with it self. Can they get back home?
1. a New Power! Golden Darkness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon as that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Nor to I own The Chibi Senshi, that belongs to Angel Raye and are being used with her permission. I own The Destroyers and The idea of The Golden Empire

**Setting**: Year 3024 AD; Two Weeks after the events of "Daisy's Mistake" and a month before "The Cardians" (Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi Universe); Year 3024AD, after The Crystal Era (Universe of my Fanfic "Sailor Moon: Armageddon.")

**Rated PG-13 for Violence, Bad and Crude Language and Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fighting scenes.**

Clint H. Hoyt Presents:

Golden Darkness

Chapter One: a New Power! Golden Darkness comes from Beyond The Void.

Universe 23187 (The Chibi Senshi Universe)

He hated them, He wanted them dead and dying, most of all he wanted then to wither as he had his way with them before he killed them. He wanted to Kill The Chibi Senshi and their parents.

Akio was still in a fowl mood, it had been two weeks since he had kidnapped and almost had his way with a young girl, only to be beaten, blasted and almost killed by a bunch of Third Graders and The girls mother, who was no other then Sailor Jupiter. He had been arrested for Child Molesting and Sexual Assault, in this Universe is was life imprisonment. Akio would face this universes Justice.

He had failed his mission, but he would get back at the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi, he would kill them all with his bare hands.

If They did not come to this universe after him. They would find out which Universe he was in and then bring him back. And unlike this Universe, He would be hung……

After they tortured him.

10 miles away in another part of Crystal Tokyo. A Cloud was over an area of the warehouse district. While it was not unusual for storms start in Summertime, it was odd for a cloud to be over only one warehouse. Also odd about it was that it was not grey or white or black like many clouds….

It was Red in color.

The Cloud of Crimson came down on that warehouse, which was rented by Akio before his arrest. The Police did not search this place as this part of The Warehouse district had been abandoned for many years. If CTPD had searched in it, they would have found something odd about it.

Such as The odd machine inside it. It was nothing like anything in this Universe, more advance they anything seen. The Cloud entered the building and soon started dissipating inside the warehouse. In place of the cloud were twenty humanoid figures, nineteen of them were dressed in some type of armor and wore helmets that covered their faces with a glowing red visor. The other one looked around. She was not dressed in Armor like the Troopers she was leading.

She wore a Sailor Fuku.

"No sign of The criminal." one of the armored troopers, "but by the looks of that machine, he was here." The Sailor suited figure nodded and looked at it. "Interdimensional Teleporter." She said, "Seems he was wanting back to our Universe." The person looked out the large door at The Crystal Palace. "It seems this Universe is behind ours technologically." She said, turning to one of the troopers, "Hack into the News data base, find out of any reports of children or women being molested or raped." The Trooper nodded and went on with the task. The Sailor suited figure looked out again. Soon Akio would be brought back and pay for his crimes.

The Golden Empire would make him pay.

* * *

The Next day was clear and sunny, even though in one house, one girl was not happy about it. The news still carried on reporting about what had happen two weeks ago. Daisy Kino was still having nightmares about it. Today was the trial of Akio. The name still gave her chills, she had seen this monster, who had used The internet to prey on many girls. Akio was in human. She was still getting Psychological Therapy from Aunt Ami and she had her friends, the other Chibi Senshi. But she was still afraid of Akio breaking out of jail and then grabbing her again and…

Daisy cringed and shivered at the memory of her abduction and near rape by that man who posed as a girl online, she wanted to forget that day. But now she would have to face him again in a Court of Law. Many News Networks were calling it The "Trial of The Century". Daisy didn't want to face that monster again.

Makoto looked at her daughter. "No Kid has to go through this." She said to Shinozuki. Her husband nodded, "what Akio did was sick and evil." He said, "I will be glad when this is over."

A Hour later, At The Crystal Tokyo Courthouse, the trial was underway. Akio watched as the many witnesses and victims told their stories. After a Investigation, it was discovered that Akio had molested 120 Children and raped over 300 Women and young girls that ranged from 5 years of age to over 16 years of age. This soon made the Media name him The "Monster of Japan". They called Akio worse then any Negaverse monster. Akio just stared at these people. 'More like Sheeple' he thought to him self. He glared at Daisy when she took the stand and told the jury about what Akio did, sobbing while telling the story. Akio decided it was time to make best his escape.

"Oh sure, listen to the little Brat who's Mother is in league with a Tyrant!" Akio yelled. The court Room was abuzz with talking and yelling. "What is he talking about?" Madelyn asked her mother. Many people in the court room were also asking them selves why he claimed that Neo-Queen Serenity, one of the nicest people on Earth and most of The Universe, was a Tyrant. She was not Tyrannical in any way, shape or form.

"You are blind to the fact you are ruled by FREEKS!" Akio continue his yelling as the Judge was trying to get things back to normal by yelling "Order in The Court!", Akio raved on. "YOU FREEK LOVERS! WORSHIPERS OF TYRANTS!" Things were becoming a circus in the Courtroom.

Unknown to the people in the court room, something was watching. It was a small robot, hovering in mid air, peeking into the Courthouse window. It was remote controlled, a flying Spy to find the target. The controller was in the warehouse a few miles away. The Helmeted person watched the monitor, the spy camera stared into the courtroom. "Ok, jury, people, lawyers and there is our target." The person, who by the sound of the voice was female, said. "Commander," she soon told The Sailor Suited Commander, "We got him." The Sailor Suited Commander nodded. He would not escape justice this time. "Is The Commando Unit ready?" She asked. "Yes, Great one." the Armored Soldier said. "Send then in, with Blasters on Stun." The Sailor Suited Commander said.

Back in The Courthouse, Akio yelled at The people. "You are Sheep being lead by a false Goddess!" He raved, "You are idiots to be lead by that witch!" "ORDER IN THE COURT!!!" The Judge yelled, The bailiff was trying to restrain Akio. "Let me go You Stupid Sheeple!" Akio yelled, trying to shake The Bailiff off. The Elder Senshi were trying to help restrain the evil man also. "This is getting nuts." Gloria said. "I think he is trying to get off with a Insanity plead." Ariel stated. "Insanity my Foot," Gloria exclaimed, "He is trying to force a revolution!" Daisy on the other was scared to bits, fearing he might come after her and kill her.

Then suddenly, the Window on the side of the courtroom exploded in. Everyone ducked as glass flew around. Akio broke free from those holding him and was about to make a break for it when he stopped. The Chibi Senshi saw him turn deathly pale and started saying "No…Not here…IT CAN'T BE!"

Entering The room from some type of aircraft hovering outside, six armored people, wearing helmets that covered their faces, their red visors looking around the room. They looked armed with some type of guns. Akio soon broke into a run again when one of the armored people raised a arm and fired a rope from it, wrapping around the Criminal. The people were speaking in some odd language as the person walked over to the tied up Akio. "Who or what are they?" Gloria said, hiding behind a bench. "I don't know, but they are going after Akio." Ariel said, while Annika whimpered.

The Bailiff stood up and pointed a gun at the Armored People. One of the armored beings soon turned and fired its weapon at the poor man, a blue glow surrounded the Bailiff and he was soon knocked out. Makoto was close enough to try and attack the armored attackers, who appeared to be female by the voices and way they walked. The one who captured Akio grabbed him and threw him on to her shoulder and started walking to the other Armored women. "Hey, Stop right there!" yelled Madelyn, already in Senshi Form. One of the Armored women soon turned and fired at her. Chibi Saturn ducked from the blue lights of the weapon, which appeared to be a laser weapon.

"Who in God's Name has laser guns?" Chibi Venus asked, ducking from blaster fire as well. A few other people were hit by the blasts and fell. Ami crawled over to one that was hit. "They are alive, but stunned!" She yelled over the sounds of blaster fire.

The Armored soldiers soon stopped firing as they soon started heading back into the craft they came from, with Akio and soon the sound of a craft leaving was heard.

* * *

Back at The warehouse, The Sailor Suited Commander soon heard the report. "Commando Team has captured the target with light resistance." The Communications Trooper said to the Sailor Suited Commander. "Very Good," She said, "Prepare The Dimensional Teleporter and get us out of here once the Team returns with Akio." "Yes, My Lady." The Trooper said, "The Empress will be pleased with the Capture of Akio." "Yes, She will." The Commander said, "and so will I once he is beheaded." The Trooper bowed. "Yes, Warlady Shinguji." The Trooper said.

A Few minutes later, The Stingray-class Gunship came to the Warehouse and landed inside through a hole in the Roof. The Troopers came out with their Prisoner in tow. "LET ME GO YOU WHITE HAIRED BITCHES!" Akio yelled, till he saw their leader. "YOU!?!" He yelled, only to get a fist in reply from The Warlady.

The Police were heading for the Same Warehouse the Troopers had gone to in their gunship, with The Elder and Chibi Senshi coming with them. Just as They neared the Warehouse, a Red Cloud appeared to come from it and soon blasted off into the Sky.

And This was just The Beginning


	2. Chibi Senshi enter a New world!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Sailor Moon as that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Nor to I own The Chibi Senshi, that belongs to Angel Raye and are being used with her permission. I own The Destroyers and The idea of The Golden Empire_

_**Setting: **__Year 3024 AD; Two Weeks after the events of "Daisy's Mistake" and a month before "The Cardians" (Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi Universe); Year 3024AD, after The Crystal Era (Universe of my Fanfic "Sailor Moon: Armageddon.")_

_**Rated PG-13 for Violence, Bad and Crude Language and Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fighting scenes. **_

**Chapter Two: Sent into a Vortex! Chibi Senshi enter a New world!**

Odd as it sounded, things were getting odd in Crystal Tokyo and the attack on the Courthouse by what the Press dubbed "Amazonian Stormtroopers", the abduction of The Child Rapist known as Akio and the disappearance of the attackers and Akio were soon having everyone on their toes. Rumors of Bounty Hunters or Special Forces were spreading like wildfire and Neo Queen Serenity was as confused as everyone else as the Elder Senshi soon told of what happened.

"This is terrible!" The Queen yelled, "Attack in broad daylight and they got away." "It seems these attackers were professionals," Endymion said, "they got in and out from some type of aircraft, grabbed Akio and then left for the warehouses and disappeared." "I had found no trace of any Temporal energy." Sailor Pluto stated, "It seems that they teleported somewhere Beyond our reach."

"In Short, they could be anywhere." Jupiter stated, angry that the monster to Sexually Assaulted her daughter had escaped. "The others have been looking around that Warehouse for anything that would lead to where these Attackers gone and who is their boss." Rini said, "Who ever planned this wanted Akio and I think that He did not want to go with them." "Which takes escape plot out of it." Endymion said, "So it leaves us with Bounty Hunters." "So, who hired them?" Rini said.

That was a question that was in need of a answer.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Sailor Mercury was Scanning the warehouse for anything that would show what had happened in the scene of where the attackers had disappeared. As Pluto had guessed right, no temporal energy was in the area, showing that they were not time travelers. Nor any sign of Negative Energy that was common for The Negaverse, which meant the Negaverse was not involved in anyway. The only energy that was detected was some type of Trithon energy, which was found in Wormholes and black holes. It was also said to be the Byproduct of Interdimensional travel, which was theorized but never done in THIS universe. "If they are in another universe, then they are well away from here." Mercury said.

"And have Akio out of our reach." Sailor Mars said. Mars and Chibi Mars, along with the rest of the Elder Senshi and Chibi Senshi, were helping in the search for clues. It seemed that other then the Trithon readings and the odd machine, nothing else could be found, not even that Gunship that was used in the escape. It was a good guess that The Machine was a Dimensional Transporter that led to another Universe. "You think Akio did something very bad to piss someone in another universe off?" Venus said to Mercury. "Well, what ever they wanted with him, they have him." Mercury said.

"I hope they keep that basterd there" Chibi Jupiter said, making everyone gasp in shock. "Daisy!" Chibi Mars said, almost fainting. "I would agree with Chibi Jupiter." Chibi Venus said, "The guy is a monster." While they argued, they were also thinking another thought. If the attackers could grab someone like Akio out of a Courtroom with Senshi in it, what was to stop them from coming back and deciding to Grab The Queen? or The Princess? or anyone they wished to take back to what ever part of The Multiverse they came from?

Chibi Mercury was busy with something else, looking at the Machine. It was of all things, very Alien. Her mother has guessed that it was Akio who built it, which made her think that Akio was possibly not of this Universe. "I think they only came for Akio." She said, the others looked at her. "If they did come for him," Chibi Saturn asked, "then why attack The court house?" Chibi Uranus Pluto Nodded her head, "I agree with Madelyn," she said, " They could have asked us to give Akio over to them. If they came for him, that meant he was wanted I that Universe as a Criminal also." "If only we knew why they attacked." Mercury said, "As for if they are from another universe, the energy readings show they were not of this universe, and not Negaverse." "Which means they were from another Universe beyond this one." Neptune said.

"And here we thought we can only have trouble from the Negaverse." Chibi Venus said, "Now who knows what else could decide to teleport here." Just as she was saying it, she did not see where her hand was going. It hit one of the levers on the control panel. Suddenly red sparks started going about the machine. "What the hell?" Chibi Jupiter said. Soon, Chibi Uranus, Chibi Neptune and their parents came running it as Mercury stood it shock. "Guys!" Chibi Uranus yelled, "get away from that thing!" then the machine started glowing red. "The thing is trying to teleport!" Mercury yelled when suddenly. Red Beams of light struck the Chibi Senshi that were around it.

* * *

Madelyn could hear her mother scream out her name as The Red energy took hold of her, pain going through her body. It was horrible and terrifying. Then the world faded into streaks of light and soon she felt that she was flying. Flying through some odd plane of reality, going faster then anything in the Universe.

Lights flew past her, or was she flying past them? It seemed a few minutes as she soon saw a bright light that soon got very close to them then in a flash they were hit by the light. Madelyn had closed her eyes at the flash and then when she opened her eyes, a horrible sight came into view: her and the others were heading into a Body of water near a shore line. They didn't have time to scream as they splashed downed in the shallows of a Beach that was along a bay.

Soon they were splashing around, trying to get to dry land. Gloria was helping Annika to shore as Daisy, Ariel, Maggie and Madelyn both started scrambling onto the beach. "Remind me never to get near any Alien Machines again." Gloria said. Soon they looked around the area they had landed in. The shore beyond the beach looked forested, but there were sounds of some type of vehicles going by on a highway, and they did not sound like any car back in Crystal Tokyo. The shore and even in the water, what appeared to be ruined buildings stuck out. They looked like the buildings seen in Crystal Tokyo, but in ruins.

"This place is creepy." Madelyn said, "It looks like something out of the 'Planet of The Apes'" Madelyn soon turned to Gloria, "No 'They-blew-it-up' jokes from you, Gloria." Gloria stuck out her tongue. "This must be Another Universe." Maggie said. "You Don't think this is the same one those armored women came from?" Gloria asked. Ariel looked around, "We don't know that for sure," she said, "this could be anywhere in the Multiverse, we could back in time in another Universe also."

While Ariel was talking, Daisy soon spied something in the bushes near the Trees. "Hey!" She yelled, "Over there, in the bushes." The others soon came to the bushes and soon saw it. It was some type of vehicle, streamlined and Futuristic. There appeared to be no wheels under it, in fact, it was floating in mid air on nothing. "Well, this an't our universe." Ariel said, "It appears they are more advanced then our Universe." "Which means that they could be the ones that sent over those goons to grab Akio." Gloria said. Annika looked scared, "They might be watching us then." She said.

"Well, I am not one for just standing around here." Gloria said, "I say we find them and their boss and get them to tell us why they attacked and kick their asses for attacking." The other girls, even Daisy, stared at Gloria. "Come on," She said, "They could be planning to come back to our Universe and attack us. Annika," Gloria pointed to the young girl, "what if those armored goons come back to take your mother away to do some evil tests like…Math Quizzes, on her?" Annika soon got scared. "Well, we can always try finding away back." Maggie soon stated, "I am sure that even if they are the ones who sent the soldiers into our universe, they might be able to get us back to our Universe." Ariel soon nodded in agreement.

Madelyn looked at the hovercraft, "It seems to have a button to start it." She said, "and I think it is voice controlled." Soon the Chibi Senshi got in and Gloria, in what appeared to be the driver's seat. She soon pushed the button and the vehicle soon started up. A Onboard display soon showed who made the hovercraft. "even in another Universe," Ariel said, looking at the screen which showed the car was a Ford model, "The Americans still make Cars." _"Good afternoon,"_ The car's AI said, _"where do you like to go?"_ on a Holographic display that soon appeared, it showed a Map of Central Japan. Showing a lot of the Major cities and towns in the area.

It also showed something odd, It marked Kyoto as The Capital, Not Crystal Tokyo, in fact, Tokyo was on the map as 'Mega Tokyo' and the area that Crystal Tokyo should have been was in the area of a much larger Tokyo Bay and marked as 'Crystal Death Bay'

Things were odd. Soon Ariel decided something "Please take us to Kyoto, please." She asked the Car. _"Preparing travel to Kyoto, Capital of the Empire." _The Car said as it soon started off. The Car headed for a clearing that seemed to lead to a Ground Hover Road. The Chibi Senshi looked out and saw something that took their breath away.

Tokyo was not like the one at their Universe, in fact, Mega Tokyo was even Larger, all of the Tokyo Bay area was now the Super city of Mega Tokyo. Tall Skyscrapers rose into the sky, taller then any building in their Universe. Hover Cars flew on Skylanes and Ground Roads. Large Starships were landing at some type of Space Port.

The Chibi Senshi were in awe as they continued to Kyoto.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in a Dungeon, Akio was screaming in pain. The Torture Droids were the best in The Galaxy, used by Imperial Dungeon Masters to force Spies to talk. Today, they were Torturing Akio on the orders of The Empress. She was watching the Torturing.

"Akio Jakkaru," The Empress of The Golden Empire said, standing in the shadows of the Imperial Dungeon, "You have been found guilty of Child Molestation, Child Rape, Sexual Assault, Rape of a Officer of the Imperial Army, Treason, and being a Spy for The Rebellion." "Go Fuck yourself!" Akio yelled at the Empress, before he got backhanded by a Imperial Trooper. The Empress Continued, "Their For, on sunrise tomorrow, you are to be executed, death by Burning at The stake. May The Gods have Mercy on your soul, if you have one." and with that, The Empress turned away.

_**Author's Note:**__ I added The last Name to Akio. Jakkaru is Japanese for Jackal and I think the last name fits Akio to a 'T' Anyways, Read and Review._


	3. Blood and Gold: Golden Kyoto

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon as that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Nor to I own The Chibi Senshi, that belongs to Angel Raye and are being used with her permission. I own The Destroyers and The idea of The Golden Empire

**Setting**: Year 3024 AD; Two Weeks after the events of "Daisy's Mistake" and a month before "The Cardians" (Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi Universe); Year 3024AD, after The Crystal Era (Universe of my Fanfic "Sailor Moon: Armageddon.")

**Spoiler Alert! This has Spoilers for up coming Fanfics by me so if you don't want to know about it, the don't read this!**

**Rated PG-13 for Violence, Bad and Crude Language and Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fighting scenes.**

_**Chapter Three: Blood and Gold; Golden Kyoto and The Imperial Palace.**_

It was said to be the greatest City in the Galaxy, next to Senshipolis and Mega Tokyo. The City of Golden Kyoto was the symbol of The Golden Empire. The Motto was 'Blood and Gold' as it was said that the blood shed to help bring the Empire up helped turn the city into a Golden City of Peace, knowledge and Riches.

In the Twilight years of The Crystal Kingdom, Crisis upon Crisis started ripping the once peaceful kingdom to shreds. Once the Capital of Earth and many Colonies in the stars, it soon started having problems. The Thousand year rule of Crystal Tokyo was soon being questioned, the challenged in a all out Succession Movement that soon saw most of The Colonies, Jupiter, Saturn and Finally Most of the Nations of Earth, Break off from Crystal Tokyo. Together, they formed The Larger Systems Confederacy. The Confederacy was not only lead by the secessionists, But by a few other Galactic Superpowers, Namely The Dead Moon Kingdom, The Black Moon Principality, The Tau Ceti Pharaohdom, The Cyniclon Dominion and The Destroyer Empire.

While the Remaining part of the Crystal Kingdom thought that it was the start of a Civil War, Neo-Queen Serenity was one of the few to try and use Diplomacy with the new Power. While it was looking like The Moon Kingdom was at a end again, It would be The Confederacy that would soon become the new successor to the Moon Kingdom of old.

While the cold war between Confederacy and Kingdom was played out, The flames of Darkness was spreading in the Galaxy as rumors of a splitter ground of the old Dark Kingdom, known as The 'Neo-Dark Kingdom' was on the move, planning and plotting in the shadows. The Neo-Dark Kingdom (of NDK for short) was a rebel group of Youma and humans that broke off from The Dark Kingdom (which had a problem having Queens sit on the throne thanks to The Chibi Senshi in The Chibi Senshi's home Universe) and made a new version of that power and terrible empire from the Negaverse. They soon started taking over Crystal Tokyo secretly.

Then it happened. King Endymion was killed in a battle against attacking Star Pirates, then the Queen Her self disappeared. This lead the NDK to do a Total Take over. Forcing Regret Sailor Pluto to be their puppet, they took Crystal Tokyo. But The Confederacy and it's allies, lead by a Heroic Man and Woman (Who you readers will soon see soon), launched a attack on the NDK and Crystal Tokyo. This started the Great Galactic War, which sundered many worlds. In one Final Battle in Crystal Tokyo, the City it self soon sunk into Tokyo Bay, breaking off from The Near by City of Mega Tokyo and disappearing for all time from the earth.

The Allied forces in the war had united before the final battles into The Golden Empire. This Empire soon lead the way in peace, making peace with The All powerful Shadow Galactica, now ruled by Galaxia II, and with The Old Dark Kingdom, ruled by Queen Amorite The Good, who was a cousin of the First Queen Serenity. But this also lead to a era of Rebellion and Civil War as The Moon Resistance, lead by Sailors Neptune and Uranus, fight to overthrow the ones they call 'the Usurpers' and try to restart the dead Crystal Kingdom.

This was The Universe the Chibi Senshi were in and now they were in Golden Kyoto.

The Chibi Senshi looked out the Hover Car windows to see the city and were in awe, just like they were when they passed through Mega Tokyo. The buildings looked to be made of gold! They shined in the Afternoon sun like golden mountains on some world far away or in a story book. It was a Mix of Futuristic, 20th Century and Ancient. Old Feudal Houses and Palaces stood along with 20th Century era Skyscrapers and even taller towers. Many of the Buildings from old Kyoto that were lost when The Senshi of the Chibi Senshi's Universe fell into a deep sleep to await the coming of Crystal Tokyo were still around in this Universe, such as Otowa-san Kiyomizu-dera, Ninna-ji, The Hankyu Department Store and Railway and many other buildings.

"Even The Nintendo Headquarters is there!" Gloria said in awe. Annika watched it all, scared a bit at the sight of the larger building: a Large Palace that was not like any in Kyoto, larger then the Pyramids of Teotihuacan or of Egypt. The Palace looked liked a Castle from the Sengoku Period. "That Palace is Larger then the Crystal Palace." Ariel said in awe, "Who ever rules here must be powerful enough to rule from a palace like that." "Palaces don't mean everything," Gloria said, "Tyrants like those of the Negaverse live in Palaces also and they are bad." Gloria was feeling something odd about this place, like some cloak of darkness was all over this city and the Universe.

The others felt it too, while the city shown brightly in color, it seemed like darkness was all over, like the city was in total shadow. Yet everything was normal and seemed like nothing was wrong. "What ever it is, I think we should park somewhere and cheek it out." Maggie said, knowing that finding out what was going on would be good. Besides, any information about other Universes could be useful to science.

The Chibi Senshi soon found a ally way to hide the Hover car, one close to the large Palace and a good hideing spot. Daisy kept watch as the Chibi Senshi covered the vehicle in a large sheet to hide it from anyone wanting to steal it. Soon they made their way into the other side of the ally, appearing in what was a large Market place. Large Department Stores were with small Open air booths, selling all types of odd goods and wares from all across the Galaxy. Never did the Chibi Senshi saw so much things on sale.

Nor did they see so many races. Many Types of Aliens were all around the Galaxy were there, trading, selling, buying. It was very Noisy, the ding of many aliens talking in many languages was Ariel's Dream come true. There were aliens that they had never seen, along with Humans. There were pointy eared aliens, Bird like beings, aliens that looked like a mix between many types of animal, Zombie like aliens and many others…..

Along with beings that soon shocked the Chibi Senshi: One of the beings, selling Jewelry had something on his forehead, it was the inverted crescent of the Black Moon Clan, one the Crystal Tokyo's enemies. But more surprising came from Annika; "I sense Youma." She said. And sure enough, Youma were around, not attacking anyone, but doing business with Humans and other aliens like they were buddy-buddy with them. "Ok," Gloria said, "This is now officially a very bad place and number one on the Weird Metter." Madelyn looked around, "The Youma are just…..selling and buying things." She said, in confusion. Daisy was even in shock at this, then she turned and saw something. "I think I know which Universe those Troopers came from." She said, making the other turn and see what she saw.

It was a bunch of the same troopers, many were in groups of two, milling around and watching for any signs of trouble in the market. A few were at some food and drink stands with their helmets off, showing their heads. They were the Same, all Female, light blue hair, pale skin and red eyes. They were beautiful and unearthly at the same time. "Clones." Ariel said, "They are some type of Clone Trooper." "Great," Daisy said, "what next? Darth Vader dressed in Pink and acting like that guy from the 20th Century show called 'Just Shoot Me'?"

The Chibi Senshi continued on, entering many blocks of the city till they came to a large plaza that was near at the front of the Palace. The Great Plaza was just as large as the Palace. Beings of all types, dressed in fancy robes and Kimonos walked around, some listening to a few beings making speeches, or talking to each other or looking at large Holographic news boards. It was The News boards that the Chibi Senshi were looking at. The boards told of "Rebels Kill 100,000 Civilians." "Our Boys Capture Thangala." and other such War news. But one Report has Daisy look in fear of the Picture it show: that of Akio with the headline "Child Rapist and Rebel Captured from other Universe! To Be Burnt at Stake for crimes against The Empire!" Daisy soon knew that Akio was here, awaiting Death. But it did not clam her fear down.

"Seems like we found out why they took Akio." Ariel said.

Later that day, The Chibi Senshi were planning to find away out of the universe and go back to theirs. It was likely that since the Clones that attacked The courthouse were ordered by who ever was running this place, the most likely way was that they had a Dimensional transporter in that Palace. So the plan was to get into the Palace, find the Teleporter, find out which Universe was theirs and head back.

Simple, but flawed. The Palace was guarded by what appeared to be hundreds of Clone Troopers, also among them were some type of guard, dressed in some odd looking Scale armor often covering the middle of the chest and the full stomach with a neck plate and a helmet with horn-like crests, rerebraces, vambraces, cuisses, half-greaves (lower half gone), finger-plates, and thumb-plates. Also, they are armed with long halberds, scimitars and rectangular metal shields. "Those Remind me of The Easterlings from The Lord of The Rings Books" Ariel said.

As the sun set, the Chibi Senshi decided to risk it all by trying to climb the Palace walls. Using the cover of darkness, they set off (after having some fruit that Gloria 'found') and soon reached the Palace walls as the moon rose over Kyoto. "Ow!" "Be quiet!" it was very hard to climb the walls of something as large as the Palace and the Chibi Senshi were going to have a while climbing it.

While they were climbing up. Inside the Imperial Palace, things were going on that were not as secret as anything anyone in a Palace could do……arguing.

"It is not my fault that You nearly got us killed and a Battle Cruiser destroyed!" a woman in a Purple kimono yelled at the large, well muscled woman with red hair. "Oi, you gripe to much Cactus head." The red haired woman said, insulting the other woman. The other Woman whipped out a fan and turned away from the red haired woman. "You are still a Brute, Kanna," the kimono clad woman said, "you always insult people." "I don't insult people, only snobs like You, Sumire." Kanna said.

The two women, Kanna and Sumire, were generals of The Imperial Army, commanders that were well known War Heroes. It was rumored that they were fighting for Japan since the 1920s, even helping the Americans in The Korean War. It was also said that they were Immortal after drinking from The Water of Life, while they could be killed unnaturally, they were totally Immortal, they could not die or growl old. Kanna Kirishima and Sumire Kanzaki had been good friends since day one, but they were also…well….Rivals.

"I AM NOT A SNOB!" Sumire yelled and the two started arguing, not knowing that a few little intruders entering through a window. "Boy, I thought castles were supposed to be quiet?" Gloria whispered to Annika, who was scared of the whole thing. The others came up and were soon inside the Palace. They quietly walked past Sumire and Kanna, who did not see them.

Unfortunately, something else did: a Spider like Droid that was part of the Security of the Palace detected the Energy of the Chibi Senshi, which it did not recognized. And soon put out the alert.

As the Chibi Senshi were reaching another hallway, Red lights appeared and a Siren blared out. "Great!" Daisy said, "They found us!

The Chibi Senshi were in for the battle and a meeting they would never forget.

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, a Few Characters from a few other Animes will be in this also, and soon you will meet The Empress and Emperor of The Golden Empire in the next Chapter, and discover a few Villains that might make you go "WOW"_

_Read and Review Please._


	4. Captured! Faceing The Empress!

Disclaimer

: I do not own Sailor Moon as that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Nor to I own The Chibi Senshi, that belongs to Angel Raye and are being used with her permission. I own The Destroyers and The idea of The Golden Empire

**Setting**: Year 3024 AD; Two Weeks after the events of "Daisy's Mistake" and a month before "The Cardians" (Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi Universe); Year 3024AD, after The Crystal Era (Universe of my Fanfic "Sailor Moon: Armageddon.")

**Spoiler Alert! This has Spoilers for up coming Fanfics by me so if you don't want to know about it, the don't read this! Also, if this was done as a Anime, The theme would be 'Alive a Life' the theme to Kamen Rider Ryuki**

**Rated PG-13 for Violence, Bad and Crude Language and Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fighting scenes.**

_**Chapter Four: Captured in Battle! Facing the Empress!**_

Guards were running everywhere, now that the alarm was raised. Imperial Troopers and The Samaritan Guard were now on the hunt for the intruders and they were armed.

And one Senshi was not happy for her sleep being disturbed.

"Ugh!" The Senshi, a young woman with dark brown hair and a athletic body moaned as she was woken up by the Alarm. "Who ever it is better say sorry about tripping the alarm." she said to her self. She got up and got ready for battle, taking her large Boomerang-like weapon with her.

Another group of Senshi also heard the Alarm. "What the Fuck?" "The Alarm!" "Always right in the middle of sleeping." "Pallas doesn't want to ride the pony…" The four Senshi, PallaPalla, JunJun, CereCere, and VesVes were now awake, mostly. It was well known that after they helped the Sailor Senshi defeat Queen Neherenia the first time, they went off to their Jungle home in the Amazon of South America. There, they found out they were Sailor Senshi, The Asteroid Senshi.

Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Vesta, They become the protectors of Princess Serenity (or Chibi-Usa as she was known as) and became just as legendary as the Planetary Senshi. The four soon transformed and entered the hall, meeting up with the Boomerang welding Senshi. "If it is another false alarm, I am going to yell at the guy in charge of security!" Sailor Ceres said loudly. "What is the alarm, Sango?" Vesta said.

Sailor Sango, once a Demon slayer in the Sengoku Era, was one of the older residents in the Imperial Palace and captain of the Samaritan Guard (The "Easterlings" as The Chibi Senshi called them). She was strong for a female (like many in The Golden Empire) and one of the best fighters in the Galaxy. "I don't know, but we will soon find out." She said.

One of the Imperial Troopers came up, "Intruders in the palace," the Rei Clone said, "Children from what the Spy Droid sent to us." Sango sighed, "Have the guards not scare them." She said, "There is more," The Trooper continued, "The droid also detected some Senshi-like powers coming from them, it is possible that they are Lesser Senshi." Lesser Senshi were near Senshi, but not true Senshi. They were used as Soldiers in the Imperial Army, as they were as good against Monsters such as Youma and Daimon as any True Senshi.

Back with the Chibi Senshi, they were running like Crazy, trying to run from the Guards that were now after them. "Great, next time we go into another universe," Gloria said, "I am not going to one with Rejects from Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings!" Annika was whimpering as blaster bolts that were set for stun flew past them. The Samaritan Guard were using some type of Staff weapon that shot blaster bolts from the spearhead like tip.

"These guys mean business!" Madelyn said, the other Chibi Senshi knew they had to make a stand soon or they were going to get some more trouble. And They were wondering what they did to little girls to broke into a large palace. They did not want to find out. Daisy turned at the three Samaritans and soon sent her "_DEADLY LIGHNING BLOT!_" at them, knocking them down. Such a attack would have killed a Human, but The Samaritans of Samar VI were used to Lightning as their homeworld as full of storms that the whole planet was electrified beyond what other Humanoids could stand. The Three go back up and fired more blots.

"Alright! Lets see what they can do against Venus Power!" Gloria said, as she did her Attack, "_VENUS LOVE ARROW!_" the Energy arrow flew at the enemy, then it was blasted by a Blaster blot, blowing the energy blast to bits.

The Chibi Senshi continued running, throwing attacks at their pursuers, who fired back. "They just keep coming!" Maggie yelled, ducking from blaster fire. Then the worse sight possible came. In front of them were more guards and soldiers, with The Large Red haired woman (Kanna) leading them.

The Chibi Senshi stopped, they were blocked in, they knew that it was fight or face a fate worse then death. They picked fight and soon started launching their attacks against The Imperial Troops and Kanna. Blaster blots and Magical Energy flew, explosions ripped through the Palace more guards and soldiers fired from corners, while Kanna was trying to get to the Chibi Senshi to stop them……with out much success.

"OW! WATCH IT YOU BRATS!" a voice that could only belong to Sumire, who was now entering the battle armed with her _Naginata_, a deadly pole arm weapon, much like a glaive. Madelyn saw this and as she was in Senshi form, she summoned her Silent Glaive to prepare to combat Sumire.

Gloria and Annika were fighting side by side, Fire and Love energy flew against the attackers. Gloria was getting worried now, The Guards were now trying to get at close range for melee attacks. Daisy had to duck from a sword while Maggie used her staff to parley a Halberd slash. The Chibi Senshi were getting close to defeat.

Then came the part that they would later hate to tell: their defeat.

A Roar was heard by Ariel and she turned, only to get pinned by a Large Red furred lion (you can guess who it is if you are reading this.). Annika heard the roar and saw Ariel pinned by the monstrous beast. Annika soon started running, thinking that it was Ariel's blood on the Lion (but the fur was naturally red as it was in fact, a Senshi that had shape shifted into a lion.). Gloria soon ran to attack the Lion when suddenly, she felt something grab her leg. A green vine had caught her leg and was now holding her. Sailor Chibi Venus turned and saw the one controlling the vine. To her shock it looked like one of the Crystal Palace servants, namely Cere. But she was in a Senshi Uniform. Gloria looked around and saw that the others were soon being captured. Madelyn was now starring down the blade of Sumire's _Naginata_, Kanna had grabbed Maggie and threw her Time staff away.

Daisy was still putting up a fight. Her attacks knocked down many of the attacking guards. Electricity flew all over the place. Chibi Jupiter was not going to let these people grab her, she was not week, she would fight till death, she would not let a repeat of Akio happen again.

Then She felt her self being grabbed by someone, what she did no know was who it was. Daisy tried to get out of the grasp of who ever she was that had her. Another woman came, She was in a Senshi Uniform that looked more Armored. Shoulder pads that were pink covered the shoulders, her legs were protected by leg guards, also pink. A Pink Skirt and Chest Bow with a Back Bow of black make up the rest of the uniform. She also had a Large Boomerang.

Sailor Sango soon said to the person holding Chibi Jupiter "You alright Makoto?", Daisy turned her head back to face her captor. It was soon a shock when she saw who it was…

It was her mother: Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

Chibi Mars was hideing from the battle and the Lion that had got Ariel. She found a corner and hid, watching the Guards pass her. Annika soon started crying, wishing she was back in her own universe, with her mother. The little girl was terrified, as one would be if displaced from her own universe.

The sounds of the battle had stopped and Annika was scared even more. She felt that her friends were captured and that the guards would be looking for her next. Annika was now trapped, lost and without her mother.

* * *

The others had been rounded up, and were being lead by the Samaritan Guards and the Imperial Senshi. Gloria was still giving Sailor Ceres a very hateful look (This whole thing about 'tacky looking uniform' which ended up with Ceres getting a black eye.) Sango sighed. "Her Majesty will not like your conduct Ceres." she said. Ceres grumbled a bit, with Vesta laughing still.

The Chibi Senshi were soon lead to a set of large golden doors, which opened to revel darkness in side. The Chibi Senshi were soon entering the Dark Room. Soon it suddenly lit up, torches lit by them selves. The room was glowing with a eerie light of gold, and it showed that the room was a Throne Room. Murals showed epic battle scenes, fights between Senshi and monsters, dragons flying, great and powerful people. Pictures of many things hung on the walls.

The Group soon stopped and they turned to the Throne. Two doors opened behind it and the sight the Chibi Senshi saw was one they would never forget. A Woman, regal looking and powerful, lead by her servants. The Woman wore a golden mask, covering her face. The woman, The Empress of the Golden Empire, sat on her throne, looking at the Chibi Senshi.

"_Netha dentol maliskhani morsai bawabawaku." _The Empress said in some language the Chibi Senshi did not understand. Ariel was as confused as the rest of them, but she then saw the hair of the woman; It was long and pink colored.

Soon the woman stood up and removed her mask. And The Chibi Senshi were more in shock. Maggie was wide eyed. Gloria stared in total shock. Even Madelyn and Daisy turned pale…..

The woman was RINI!

_End of Chapter Four_

_AN: The Language Rini talked in is Lunarian_

_Read and Review please._


End file.
